badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
What's Wrong with Me? (A Tragic Story)
I see happy people everywhere. I see people with friends. Boys with their girlfriends, going together to parties. Everyone seems to have fun. Everyone seems to have a friend or two to spend time with, or even someone to love. But not me. What's wrong with me? I have no friends. No girlfriend to love. Neither a dog, or a cat (not even a parroquet or a goldfish, by the way). It's just as the whole world doesn't care about me. Or hates me. I don't know. Why is it like this? What I have done to deserve to be lonely forever? I feel like no one even knows that I exist. Yes, the world hates me, I now realize it. Fine, then. I will put a stop to this. In the only possible way. No one likes me? They will never hear from me again. Ever. I only need a chair and a rope, which I bought a long time ago, as if I knew even back then that this moment would have arrived. Soon or later. Like I knew it was my destiny. To be doomed. Because, yes, even back then I was this lonely, as I am today. I am talking to much, it is time to do it. I am about to go to a better place, a place I will never return from. A YOUNG MAN IN HIS MID-TWENTIES HAS BEEN FOUND DEAD IN HIS HOUSE, HIS BODY HANGING FROM THE CHANDELIER OF HIS LIVING ROOM, HAVING COMMITTED SUICIDE. THE MOTIVATIONS ARE UNKNOWN. 1... 2... 3... Hey, what is this piece of paper doing here? Oh, it is a torn page of a mediocre crime novel that must have fallen on the floor from one of my suitcases while I was unpacking them. Well, I will throw it away later, I will not allow anything to ruin the happiness of this moment. 4... 5... 6... Actually, I am so happy that I even quit writing one sentence a line, by the way, it was very stupid and pretentious, it definitely had to end. 7... 8... 9... My! Skipping rope really is entertaining and makes me happy! But it is also tiring... Luckly, I can sit on the chair I brought along, so I can rest if I should ever feel the need. 10... 11... 12... My! I already skipped the rope nine times! I am pretty good! I will be happy to stay in this cabin I build out of tree logs myself, in the middle of this recluded forest that I discovered some time ago. It is indeed a better place than the city full of idiots where I used to live. 13... 14... 15... *THUMP!* Curses! I tripped on the rope and fell, but I definitely didn't die, it's not that every creepypasta has to end with the main carachter dead. The only annoying thing is that now I have to start over and I had scored fifteen jumps! 1... 2... 3... There is plenty of food in the forest that surroun my cabin, being it berries or roots, and also a river to wash clothes and myself (I care very much for hygien, thinking of it, I guess that is the reason people avoided me, those filthy morons), so I don't need anything else. Besides, I just arrived here but I already befriended a 10 feet tall Grizzly bear who is nicer than anyone I ever knew! So long, retarded and annoying (and stinky, let's not forget it) fun-loving party-goers, who needs you! 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... 11... 12... 13... 14... Definitely I am good at skipping rope... 15... 16... 17... 18... 19... 20... 21... Too bad that I cannot remember any jump rope rhyme... OH, WAIT! Charlie Chaplin went to France, to teach the ladies the Hula Dance! First on the Heels, then on the toes, around and around and around you go! Salute to the Captain, bow to the Queen, touch the bottom of the submarine! Charlie Chaplin went to France, to teach the ladies the Hula Dance! First on the heels, than on the toes, around and around and around you go! Salute to the Captain, Bow to the Queen, touch the bottom of the submarine! Charlie Chaplin went to France... ... ... ... ... ---- A disasterpiece made by Grand Albert Content is avaible under CC BY-NC-ND Category:Pastas Category:BCP Category:Troll pasta Category:Pretense